The development of reagents capable of attaching diazoacetyl groups to macromolecules and the use of the reagents to modify natural ligands of the ribosome. Non-covalent complexes between the ribosome and these modified ligands will be photolysed in an attempt to covalently link the ligand to the ribosome. Any component of the ribosome so labeled will then be identified by standard techniques.